T'aimer malgré tout
by Didou367
Summary: Le savoir des génies s'étend à de nombreux domaines, même les plus biscornus. Lorsque Matt passe devant une ribambelle de fleurs exhibée au travers d'une vitrine, l'un de ces savoirs incongrus se manifeste.


**Titre :** T'aimer malgré tout.  
**Auteur/Artiste :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Couple :** Matt/Mello.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Rating :** K+/PG-13.  
**Thème :** #11, Fleur.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Pour cet OS, je me suis servie du langage des fleurs. Oui, je sais, très cliché, vraiment pas original. Mais bon, le langage des fleurs m'a toujours passionné, et il y a moult façons de l'aborder, de telle sorte que quelque chose d'assez banal peut s'avérer être bien. Bon, je dis pas que mon OS est bien mais... J'vais quand même pas dire qu'il est nul non plus ! Bref, je voulais juste dire que je m'étais servie de Wikipédia pour les significations des fleurs. Pis vive Mello OOC, hein.

* * *

Les volutes de la cigarette de Matt s'envolaient en décrivant de subjuguantes arabesques que le jeune homme s'amusait à altérer d'une exhalaison nébuleuse à l'odeur âcre.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ne gênait par son sinueux parcours, l'insidieuse fumée montait vers un firmament rendu immaculé par les nuages. Ces derniers se blottissaient les uns aux autres, de telle sorte que le soleil demeurait occulté par ce voile immaculé que ses rayons perçaient avec peine. Ils donnaient à cette couverture albuginée un air d'argent massif que l'on ne pouvait contempler sans plisser les yeux ; ce ciel irisé s'appareillait aux couleurs mornes de la ville qu'il surplombait. Les gratte-ciels, sur lequel se reflétait l'aboulique éclat de l'astre du jour, semblaient tenter en vain d'effleurer cette surface céruléenne, prétention plutôt née de l'être humain que de l'immeuble.  
Tout en bas, le commun des mortels foulait d'un pas ; empressé pour certains, flegmatiques pour d'autre – la démarche ne dépendait que de l'individu –, un trottoir souillé des traces de ceux qui y progressaient. Mégots de cigarettes et taches aux couleurs disparates de chewing-gums, paraissant avoir fusionnés avec le béton, constellaient l'anthracite de la surface. Divers papiers et emballages leur tenait compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent ne vînt les déposer sur une autre parcelle de ciment.  
Aux côtés des piétons passaient de nombreux véhicules qui gagnaient devant leurs mirettes une succincte brillance, différent selon la coloration du corps de métal ; et assourdissaient de façon brève leurs oreilles en de coutumiers vrombissements qui n'en restaient pas moins irritants.

Au milieu de cette foule immuable, dans ce tableau urbain allait le rouquin, une cibiche à la commissure de ses lèvres pâles. Il marchait d'une cadence prompte pour échapper à ce dense regroupement de congénères qu'il n'appréciait guère en un nombre aussi significatif qu'en ce moment.  
Il maudit un court instant Mello de l'avoir astreint à s'occuper d'une livraison à la place de l'un de ses hommes – ''Cette commande commence vraiment à traîner, Matt, et je ne peux me permettre d'envoyer qui que ce soit car on est sur un gros coup'', avait-il affirmé. ''Tu vas donc t'en occuper pour moi, puisque tu ne fais rien de tes journées, de toute manière'', avait-il ensuite renchéri. L'autre avait eu l'irrépressible envie de rétorquer qu'à part remplir les fonds de la mafia et glaner avec opiniâtreté des informations sur Kira, non, il ne faisait de ses journées. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait. Inutile au final car cela n'avait aucunement influé sur la résolution du blond de l'envoyer accomplir cette tâche.

Il lâcha et écrasa d'une indolente pression de pied sa cigarette et sortit de la poche de son jean une Nintendo DS qu'il alluma. Bien sûr, avec cette chance qui avait l'air de lui faire cruellement défaut, il s'aperçut que la console de la batterie était vide. Il haussa les épaules et se contenta donc de détailler les environs dans lesquels il flânait.

Inopinément, il s'arrêta devant un magasin de fleurs. Il s'approcha de la vitrine et observa l'explosion florale que l'on alléguait, songeur. Après quoi il passa le pas de la porte.  
Il se fit l'instantané – et dérisoire – reproche d'avoir commencé à fumer pour la raison qu'il percevait peu les arômes capiteux de toutes les fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Avec cette idée fixe à la tête, il s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une jeune femme souriante.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, s'enquit-elle de cette voix velouteuse que prenait les employés en s'adressant à leurs clients.  
-Je voudrais un bouquet avec des amaryllis, des héliotropes violets et des achillées jaunes, s'il-vous-plaît.  
-Eh bien, vous savez ce que vous voulez, vous, sourit la vendeuse. C'est pour votre petite-amie ? »

Ce fut au tour de Matt de sourire d'un air mutin.

« Ouais. C'est pour ma blondinette. »

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, attendrie – combien d'hommes prenaient un pareil soin à choisir les fleurs qu'ils achetaient pour leur dulcinée ? –, et amorça la composition du bouquet.

Le rousseau scruta ses mains couvertes d'éraflures – quoi de plus normal pour une fleuriste ? –, ses longs doigts fuselés qui lui rappelaient ceux de Mello, et admira l'agilité de ses mouvements. De temps à autres, sa dextre venait remettre derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux d'un brun chocolat – que son ami aurait adoré, à n'en pas douter – d'un geste gracile. Elle fredonnait un petit air qu'il ne reconnaissait pas dont les tonalités douces traversaient ses fines lèvres rosées sur lequel s'épanouissait un sourire.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que le visible bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à travailler avec des fleurs rendaient sa beauté, au départ prosaïque, éblouissante.

« Voilà voilà !, s'exclama t-elle, joyeusement, satisfaite du résultat. »

Sans un mot, la médaille de bronze de la Wammy's house lui tendit l'argent qu'il lui devait, puis lui offrit un infime sourire – il se demanda comment réagirait son compère s'il savait qu'il octroyait un sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui – et quitta la boutique.

* * *

« Rentré, je suis, lança Matt en une parfaite imitation de Maître Yoda. »

Comme il s'y attendait, son aîné n'en eut cure et ne releva nullement la tête, visiblement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur portable.

« T'as fait la livraison ?, voulut-il juste savoir.  
-La tienne, ouais. L'autre, pas encore.  
-L'autre ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blondin se donna la peine la peine de regarder son allocutaire. Ce dernier brandit son bouquet de fleurs, semblable à un assemblement de diamants alambiqué sur une bague. Au centre trônait trois amaryllis aux corolles albuginées, au cœur d'une couleur incarnat humble et impérieuse à la fois ; entourées d'héliotropes, d'un zinzolin impétueux, mêlés d'achillées aux petits pétales d'une teinte orpiment allègre.

Le destinataire du présent insolite dévisagea ledit présent, puis celui qui le lui tendait, un sourire sibyllin aux lèvres.

« Un... bouquet de fleurs.  
-Un message, corrigea le rouquemoute.  
-Un message ?  
-T'as déjà entendu parler du langage des fleurs, non ? Bah voilà, trouve les messages qui se cachent dans mon bouquet. »

Sur ces mots, il posa le regroupement floral sur l'ordinateur de son interlocuteur, s'assit sur le fauteuil à la droite du canapé et récupéra, sur la table basse, sa PSP.  
Bien qu'il jouât à Legend Of Zelda : Linkens Quest, il surveillait du coin de l'œil son affidé qui, lui, observait son cadeau d'un air songeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit mettre les fleurs sur la table basse, éteindre l'ordinateur qu'prit ensuite sous le bras, se lever, saisir les susdites fleurs et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit pour devenir goguenard. Il allait, à n'en pas douter, chercher la signification de chacun des végétaux présents. S'il ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs, il n'avait cependant dû avoir aucune difficulté à les reconnaître.  
Quant à lui, il ne devait cette parfaite connaissance de ce langage qu'au fait que sa mère lui avait offert, il y avait de cela longtemps, un livre à l'épaisseur conséquente traitant ce sujet, en affirmant qu'ainsi, ''toutes les filles l'adoreraient pour le côté poétique et attentionné qu'il allait y gagner''.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, dans une position inversée à celle du lit, et l'ordinateur à proximité de son visage aux contours anguleux, Mello fixait le mur au papier peint déchiré et défraichi qui lui faisait face, donnant suite aux élucubrations qu'il avait amorcées dans le salon. Elucubrations qu'il conclut de la façon suivante, fort semblable à d'antérieures réflexions : Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête de Matt.

Après quoi il se rendit sur le fameux – de par son utilité universelle – site de Wikipédia et tapota sur le clavier, de ses doigts effilés, ''Langage des fleurs''. Il accéda à une longue liste aux diverses plantes disposées par ordre alphabétique.

Amaryllis, achillée et héliotrope, récapitula t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Le lendemain, le plus jeune des deux fumait au bord de la fenêtre, étudiant dans le même temps l'activité urbaine dont il se méfiait comme de la peste. S'il exécrait en être proche, il appréciait tout particulièrement l'examiner.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son ami fit irruption dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il passa à ses côtés et rentra dans la cuisine. Le roux se leva alors et, d'un pas se voulant furtif, s'introduit dans la chambre de celui-ci.

A sa grande surprise, son présent avait été consciencieusement installé dans un vase à moitié rempli d'eau. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'albâtre du geek. Il aurait plutôt pensé que le blond laisserait le bouquet dépérir à même le sol, ou qu'il le jetterait, mais il ne s'était aucunement attendu à ce qu'il prît la peine de lui donner de quoi survivre.

« Alors, Mattie, tu veux m'aimer malgré tout, hein ?, gouailla une voix narquoise à son oreille. »

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel. De ce côté-là, aucune stupeur, Mello réagissait exactement comme il l'avait appréhendé.

« Malgré tout, répéta l'intéressé. Même si je cause ta mort ?, demanda t-il ensuite d'un ton étrange de par la pointe presque suppliante qui perçait.  
-Que tu causerais ma mort, je l'avais déjà prévu, élucida avec flegme le troisième au classement de l'orphelinat. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le féru de cacao laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son acolyte. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras chétifs et déposa plusieurs baisers éthérés dans son cou. A la suite quoi il astreignit son vis-à-vis à tourner la tête sur le côté d'une main sur la joue de celui-ci, posa ses lèvres contre celles du rousseau et y souffla un presqu'inaudible ''Merci'', pour les effleurer et les entrouvrir ensuite de sa langue.

Matt profita pleinement de ce baiser de remerciement – de son présent ou de sa promesse d'amour éternel, il ne saurait le dire – qui fut bien trop bref à son goût.  
Néanmoins, le regard lazurite que lui adressait la médaille d'argent de la Wammy's house exprimait clairement l'ordre implicite de quitter les lieux, ce qu'il fit sans tarder, content malgré tout.

Une fois seul, le blondin marcha jusqu'au bouquet et en huma les exhalaisons entêtantes qui s'en dégageaient, tremblant.


End file.
